Everyone Loves a Good Book
by FollowYourDreams97
Summary: Sam and Dean are stuck in the bunker with nothing to do, but everything changes when Gabriel, or "The Trickster" makes an appearance into their lives once again. He sends them into another world. A world also filled with demons, angels, and more. But this is a trick, and they have to find their way home the Tricksters way. Main ships: Destiel, Clace, Malec, Sizzy
1. I'm Back

Everyone Loves a Good Book

Chapter 1: I'm Back

The sun rested behind clouds on a quiet Saturday afternoon. Dean and Sam were at the bunker, without a case, leaving Dean bored to tears. He sat in a chair with his feet up on the desk, sharpening a blade. Sam sat much like Dean, but he wasn't holding a blade, he was holding a book. For the first time in a long time, it wasn't a book on spells, or monsters, but a normal, fiction book made for fun.

"Sammy, why do you bother reading that shit?" asked Dean as his blade made an unpleasant sound from being sharpened to perfection. "That's it, baby."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You know, Dean, once in a while I do like a book that isn't so serious. It takes a load off."

"Waste of time, Sammy," replied Dean scrapping the blade one last time. "Now this, this is productive."

"We don't always have to be productive, Dean. There are no cases and sometimes it's nice to try to relax." Dean waved Sam off and got up and opened the refrigerator to retrieve a beer. "Really, dude?"

"It's one a.m. somewhere," Dean popped off the cap and took a swig. Sam was ready to bash his skull in being stuck in the bunker with a bored Dean Winchester.

"Why don't you go do something?"

Dean looked at Sam with a look of "no shit" plastered on his face. "Yeah and do what? There's no case." Dean began to take another sip of beer.

"I don't know," said Sam. "Go hang out with Cas." The moment Sam finished his sentence Dean sprayed his beer all over the floor. He stood for a moment letting the remaining liquid drip down his chin.

"What?" he asked in a defensive tone.

Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy. "Calm down. It was just a suggestion. He's a friend. Spend time with a friend."

Dean shook his head and sat back down. "Cas isn't a friend, he's more like family. You don't hit up a strip club with family."

"Sure, whatever you say," said Sam with a smile that formed a slight smirk. Dean instantly narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he demanded. Sam opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. Both Dean and Sam froze and grabbed their guns. They slowly made their way to the door and opened it quickly and cautiously.

At the doorframe, stood the pizza man. He had an obviously fake, thick, black mustache. He ripped the mustache off showing his face.

"Hey, boys," said Gabriel. "I'm back."


	2. 9-Year-Old Sense of Humor

Everyone Loves a Good Book

Chapter 2: 9-Year-Old Sense of Humor

"Gabriel?" asked Sam in shock. Sam and Dean stood their ground staring down the archangel in front of them. Gabriel just smiled and stepped casually into the bunker.

"Nice place," commented Gabriel.

Dean watched Gabriel very carefully. "What do you want, douchebag?" he demanded still aiming his gun at the Gabriel's head. "And how did you find us?"

Gabriel turned to the boys and looked at them as if Dean's question was the most obvious thing in the world. "Please. Tracking down you boys is simple. All I had to do was follow Cas' little trail. And after he made a stop here about a million times I knew it was to see you boys."

Sam kept his gun up along with Dean and continued to stare into Gabriel's soul. "What do you want?"

"What?" asked Gabriel throwing his arms in the air seeming offended. "I can't visit my two favorite brothers. It's not my fault your boy-toy comes here so much it was easy to find you. I just wanted to pop in and say hi."

"You never just want to "say hi"," said Dean.

Gabriel opened his mouth in protest, but was cut short by a familiar flutter of wings. Castiel appeared right next to Dean. A wide smile made its way onto Gabriel's face.

"Why are you here, Gabriel?" demanded Cas.

"Hey, Castiel!" said Gabriel opening his arms for a hug. "How's it going little bro?" Cas simply stared at Gabriel with hate in his eyes. Gabriel let his arms fall. "You all are just soooo much fun. You need to loosen up."

"You shouldn't be here," said Cas.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'm bored now." Gabriel waved his hand. Suddenly, Dean and Cas were throws into a wall and stuck a few feet above the ground. Sam was pinned to the opposite wall. "I come nice and calm to visit and no one even says hello. You just assume I'm here to cause problems," he turned to Dean and Cas. "Cas comes here all the time." Gabriel rolled his eyes and mumbled, "We all know why.."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say!?"

"Quiet closet boy," Gabriel waved his hand and Dean lost his ability to speak. "I think it's time you three had some fun. Well, it won't be fun for you, but it will be for me." With that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the world went black for Dean, Sam, and Castiel.

Dean opened his eyes and let out a groan as he sat up. He looked to his right to see Cas passed out, and Sam was unconscious to his left.

"Cas? Sammy? Come on guys wake up," he said shaking Cas, and then Sam. They both sat up with the same protest as Dean.

"What did Gabriel do?" asked Cas standing up and offering his hand to Dean. Dean took Cas' hand and stood up beside him.

Sam got to his feet and cracked his back. "Hell if I know. He has a 9-year-old sense of humor. Who knows what he's gotten us in to."

"Well we've got to find out and fast. He's usually pretending to be someone in the trick, so we just have to wait for a slip up," said Dean.

Sam nodded. "Like when you noticed Dr. Sexy's shoes," he teased. Dean glared at Sam and started walking.

Cas quickly followed. "Dean where are you going?" he caught up to Dean's pace and stood rather close. "We don't even know where we are."

"Exactly, Cas," said Dean. "We need to find out."

"We need a game plan," said Sam catching up to Dean and Cas.

"I've got one, Sammy," replied Dean. "It's called find a motel and a map."

After a while of walking, team free will finally made their way into the city and quickly realized they were in New York City. They purchased a cheap motel room and sat down inside their temporary home. Both Sam and Dean felt naked without weapons strewn across the room. No blades, guns, or holy water was there to comfort them when the sun began to set.

Sam and Dean quickly fell asleep later that evening, leaving Cas to just sit by the window and stare out into space. He didn't sleep, and he understood they needed to, but it did get a tad lonely since he was used to company these days. He looked up at the moon, knowing it was a trick, and wondered how he and the boys would find their way out of the mess this time around.

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading. I don't know how often I'll update, but it should be fairly often. Please review and let me know what you think. I am trying to keep everyone in character, but I know there will be slipups from time to time. I had to have the Trickster tease Dean and Cas, because I feel like he would if the writers put it in. xD Thanks again! ~~**


	3. The Mortal Instruments

Everyone Loves a Good Book

Chapter 3: The Mortal Instruments

The sun rose from the horizon shining directly in Dean's line of sight. He winced in his sleep and rolled over from his stomach on to his side facing away from the window. He remained in a light sleep when he got a sensation telling him that someone was staring at him intensely. His eyes snapped open to see Castiel sitting at the edge of his bed watching him.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?" asked Dean feeling slightly invaded.

"I was waiting for you to finish resting," said Cas without blinking an eye. Dean rolled his eyes and looked away. Sometimes Cas didn't understand personal space, but he couldn't stay angry. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Dean chucked a pillow at Sam. "Sammy, up." Sam flipped Dean off and rolled over. "Sammy."

"Dean," said Sam angrily. "We're trapped in a trick. If I can't sleep in real life, I'm going to sleep in a trick." And with that Sam was back asleep. Dean huffed and got up from the bed. He put on his jacket and started walking towards the door.

"Dean," said Cas. "Where are you going?"

Dean pulled out his wallet. "Gabriel was kind enough to leave us with our credit cards. I'm starving and Sammy's sleeping. So I'm walking to the nearest diner."

"I'll come with you," said Cas walking up to Dean. Dean simply nodded and left the motel room locking the door after himself and Cas. They walked for a few minutes before coming across a restaurant called Taki's. They sat down at a booth and Dean began to skim the menu.

"Why is blood on the menu?" asked Cas skimming the menu due to curiosity. Dean scanned until he found what Cas was talking about.

"Uh…maybe it's a theme or something. This whole place is weird," replied Dean looking around the restaurant. There were people with different colored skin, people with wings, and he could have sworn he saw someone with fangs.

Cas also glanced around, "this is rather odd."

"Hey, welcome to Taki's, can I take your order?" asked a blonde hair, blue eyed girl.

"I'll just have a bacon cheese burger and a coke," said Dean handing her the menu. He gave her a wink.

The waitress jotted down Dean's order with a smile, "anything for you, dear?" she asked turning to Cas.

"No, thank you," said Cas. "I don't eat." Dean's eyes widened at that statement. _Dammit, Cas! How many times have I told you not to say that!?_

"Oh, not to worry," replied the girl. "But we have blood dishes if you get hungry. My name is Kaelie, just let me know." Kaelie took Cas' menu and disappeared into the back.

"What the hell?" asked Dean baffled. "She was talking to you like she thought you were a vamp."

Cas nodded his head a tad. "She did treat me like a vampire. Maybe the blood on the menu isn't a theme. I've heard of restaurants for monsters."

Dean leaned forwards towards Cas and lowered his voice. "If this was a joint for monsters, why would they let us in so calmly?"

"I don't know, but we should be cautious," answered Cas. Dean simply nodded his head and sat back in his seat.

"Here's your coke!" said Kaelie setting down the glass in front of Dean. She turned to Cas. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Cas nodded his head hesitantly. "Yes, I'm sure."

Kaelie lightly tapped Cas' cheek. "Alright, sweetie," she walked away with a wink.

"I don't like her," said Dean before chugging his coke.

A few minutes later Dean's burger was brought to the booth. Dean ate quickly and drank the rest of his soda. He left cash on the table and swiftly fled with Cas.

Dean and Castiel walked side by side back to the motel. The sun beat down on their backs, making the crowded city streets even more uncomfortable. After a few minutes of walking, neither Dean nor Cas realized they had made a wrong turn and were heading away from the motel. The streets slowly became less and less crowded until they were the only ones walking. Eventually, they came across a large building much like a castle. It was guarded by a large metal gate.

"What the hell is this doing in the middle of New York?" asked Dean.

"What are you doing here?" asked a feminine voice. Dean and Cas turned to see a young girl with long, raven black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey there, sweet heart," said Dean with a smirk. "We were just trying to find our motel, don't worry."

The girl stared dangerously. "Well there's a motel that way, and a gay bar that way," she gestured north.

"What?! No!" exclaimed Dean. "We're not. I mean he's not-"

"Right," said the girl, cutting him off. "Look I really don't care; I just don't want any trouble with Downworlders today."

"Downwhaters?" asked Dean. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"What are you?" she asked, a whip was suddenly in her hand.

Dean put up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, easy. I'm human."

"You have the sight?" asked the girl. Dean gave her a look of pure confusion. "You have to otherwise you wouldn't be able to see the Institute."

"There you guys are!" said Sam as he ran over to meet with Dean and Cas. "I've been looking everywhere." Sam looked up at the girl. "Who's this?"

"My name is Isabelle," said Isabelle.

Sam's eyes slowly widened. "Isabelle?" he looked at the Institute, then back at Isabelle. He began to piece everything together in his mind. "Isabelle…Lightwood?" Isabelle nodded yes.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well, I figured out the trick," said Sam.

"What is it?" asked Dean.

Sam sighed. "He put us in a book series. The Mortal Instruments."


	4. Part of a Book Series

Everyone Loves a Good Book

Chapter 4: Part of a Book Series

Dean stared at Sam with his jaw dropped. "You're kidding right? Bastard put us in a book series?!" he exclaimed. "Wait, how do you even know that?"

"I told you I don't always read spell books and autobiographies, Dean," said Sam. Isabelle stared at them with wide, confused eyes.

"What are you people talking about?" asked Isabelle with her grip tight on her weapon.

Sam raised his hands as if trying to calm a wild animal. "Look, we're not from here. We're-" Sam stopped. How was he going to explain their situation? He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remember everything about the series he had read. He needed something that Isabelle would believe. "We're from another dimension. We're demon hunters too. But we don't have any angel blood."

Isabelle raised her whip, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I know everything about your life. Where I'm from, you're part of a book series," replied Sam. _Dammit, Gabriel I can't believe you're putting us through this!_ "I know you recently met a girl named Clary. Yea high," Sam held his hand below his shoulder, "red hair. I know your brother, Alec, is gay." We're not from here, but we don't want to cause trouble either. Please. Help us."

Dean stared at Sam with eyes telling his brother that he was completely insane. Cas stood in place with his usual blank stare with just a hint of confusion. Isabelle slowly lowered her whip. She gestured for team free will to go inside the Institute. Sam was the first to graciously walk inside. Dean and Cas cautiously followed. The inside of the Institute was enormous. It seemed ancient. Marble floors rested beneath their feet, and paintings and weapons lined the walls.

The elevator dinged. Out stepped a boy with short black hair and bright blue irises. Dean was taken aback by how close the boy's eyes were to the color of Castiel's eyes. He didn't think he'd ever see a shade like that again.

"Who are they?" asked the boy.

"Alec," said Isabelle. She walked over to her brother and explained in a hushed tone that the others couldn't hear. Alec glanced at them suspiciously. He raised his head away from his sister, and walked over.

"You claim to be from another dimension?" asked Alec. Sam nodded his head yes. Alec narrowed his eyes. "We should take them to sword, Izzy."

Isabelle stood by Alec's side. "I was thinking the same thing. I'll call the Silent Brothers. Keep an eye on them. If they're insane they shouldn't be loose." Isabelle stepped inside the elevator and disappeared behind the doors. Alec crossed his arms and stood firmly in place. Dean noticed a gleam from easily accessible blades that were lined across more than half of Alec's lean body.

"Izzy told me you said we're a "book series" where you're from," said Alec breaking the tense silence. "If that's true, then do you know where we're going to take you?"

"To the Silent Brothers to state our case before the sword," said Sam. "That way you can see if we're lying." Alec's jaw tightened. He ran everything through his mind. These people seemed to know about his family's life. He suddenly wondered how much they knew about him personally.

"What are your names?" asked Alec.

Sam gestured to himself, "I'm Sam," he gestured Dean and Cas, "this is my brother, Dean, and our friend Castiel." Dean gave a head nod as his greeting, and Castiel kept his intense stare. Alec felt his ears turn pink from Castiel's eyes looking at his soul. He just kept his arms crossed and decided it was safer to make eye contact with the wall to his left.

Silence followed the introduction, but was finally broken by Castiel. "Sam, you said something about angel blood earlier. What were you implying?"

"Alec, Isabelle, and every other demon hunter, they're half human half angel," replied Sam. Castiel instantly stood his ground and took a protective stance over the boys. His face showed a mix of shock, terror, and defensiveness.

"They're Nephilim?! That's forbidden!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cas!" Dean turned Cas to face him. He lowered his voice to a level that Alec's ears couldn't reach. "This is a trick, remember? It's all from that stupid book." Castiel stared into Dean's eyes and slowly nodded his head yes.

"Right. My apologies," he said not moving his gaze. Dean let his hands slide to Cas' forearms for a moment before he abruptly let go and turned away.

Dean shifted his attention to Alec, "Sorry. We're still getting used to the change." Alec didn't say a word. The silence returned.

* * *

Isabelle returned from her trip upstairs. "You're going to stay here." No one was in the mood to argue, so they loaded onto the elevator and waited for it to come to a stop. Isabelle guided team free will down a hallway lined with doors like a hotel. "You can stay in these three rooms," she gestured to three doors in a row on the same side.

"Our stuff is back at the motel that we're _already staying_ at," said Dean.

"Then go get your stuff," replied Isabelle.

"I thought you weren't going to let us out of your sight?" asked Dean taking a step closer to Isabelle to emphasize their height difference.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes as she looked up at Dean's emerald irises. "Jace will go with you."

"I'll what?" asked a voice. Dean turned to his right to see a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes. His body was lean like Alec's, but he had a different flare to him. Confidence.

"You'll go with these guys to get their stuff," said Isabelle. Jace walked over to the scene and swung his arm around Isabelle.

"Here's the thing, Izzy. I don't think so. You just got done telling me these guys are insane, and now you want me to babysit? I can't believe how little you care about me!" said Jace pretending to be offended. Isabelle rolled her eyes and removed Jace's arm.

"Get going," she said as she disappeared around the corner.

Jace huffed and turned to face Dean. "First," he gestured to the direction Isabelle walked, "don't even think about it. Second, don't make me kill you. And third, nice cover up." Jace began to lead the way back to the elevator while Dean stood in place about to protest. Jace turned around when no one followed. "Do you want your crap or not?" he continued to walk.

* * *

Team free will each went to a different room to set out their things. Castiel didn't have any belongings, so he simply sat on the bed and stared at the wall. Dean was busy making sure his magazines were hidden safely under all the other contents of his suitcase. Sam was pacing in the room trying to figure out Gabriel's game plan. His train of thought was interrupted by Isabelle. "Sam."

Sam's head shot up. "What? Yes?" he asked shifting his attention.

"The Silent Brothers are too busy to deal with some random, psychotic guys, so we're taking you somewhere else," said Isabelle leaning against the doorframe.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam trying to think of who else could test him for the truth.

Isabelle smirked. "Brooklyn," she replied. "You'll be seeing one of _the_ most talented and sexy warlocks."

Sam rolled his eyes. "If I'm remembering correctly, you're referring to Magnus Bane?" Isabelle nodded and walked away swaying her hips. Sam sighed. _I remember this guy. Fuck._

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading. Summer should start for me tomorrow so expect frequent updates. I hope you're enjoying. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! Bye!**


	5. It's Raining Men

Everyone Loves a Good Book

Chapter 4: It's Raining Men

The room was packed, and the music was loud. Isabelle, Jace, and Alec had taken team free will to Magnus Bane's home at a very bad time. Apparently, Magnus was throwing a party that night. The entire loft was crawling with Downworlders, and half of them were eying Sam and Dean as snacks. Castiel looked around feeling extremely concerned. If any of these creatures could sniff him out as an angel, they would be in big trouble.

"Well, I should have expected to see you guys again, and look you brought more friends," said a voice. Everyone turned their attention. Magnus Bane walked into the room wearing a very loud silk V-neck, and jeans with more holes than jean. He stopped three hearts in the room, which belonged to Alec, Dean and Castiel. All three mentally slapped themselves, but only two of them mentally screamed, "_I'm not gay!_" Alec was not one of the two. "Who are these three?"

"Dean, Sam, and Castiel," said Jace. "They claim to be from another dimension and we need to find out if they're telling the truth. They say they're also demon hunters with no angel blood."

Magnus raised his eyebrows at the information. "So you expect me to use a spell to see if they're lying, for _free_?" Jace opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped when Magnus raised his hand. "Normally I wouldn't. In fact it would cost you a fortune." Magnus stood as tall as Sam, making both Dean and Castiel feel slightly uncomfortable. He stood by Castiel, "But I like this one. So I'll do it." Magnus smirked. He did find Castiel attractive, and he couldn't resist blue eyes, but more than anything he was trying to get Alec's attention. The boy hadn't made a move since Magnus healed him from a demon attack, so Magnus was taking matters into his own hands. He had to resist laughing when Castiel just stood in place looking completely shell shocked, and Dean gave him a nasty look. "Follow me."

Everyone followed Magnus into a room down the hall away from the party. Magnus sat down at a table that had a crystal ball.

"Really?" asked Dean as he scoffed.

Magnus shot him a glare. "It fools the mundanes. Now which one of you am I bewitching?" Dean pushed Sam forward. Sam looked back at him with a look betrayal.

"You're the one who ran your mouth," said Dean. Sam rolled his eyes and sat down by Magnus.

"Everyone else out," said Magnus. Everyone quickly filed out. Dean looked back only to see Sam glaring at him with a look that said, "_You'll pay for this._"

The party continued to go on at full blast. Jace and Isabelle disappeared into the crowd, leaving Alec, Dean, and Castiel. Alec continued to stare Castiel down dangerously. Dean noticed and returned the same look to Alec. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" asked Alec. "What's yours?" Dean narrowed his eyes and stood slightly in front of Castiel.

"Quit looking at him that way." Alec took a step closer to Dean.

"Tell him to quit looking at Magnus that way." Alec didn't know why he was getting defensive, but he was and he couldn't back down now.

"Why? Magnus your boyfriend?" asked Dean with a condescending tone. He could tell Magnus and Alec weren't together officially.

Alec felt blush spread across his cheeks. "No, I'm not gay!" Dean looked at Alec and let his eyelids fall halfway. He proceeded to roll his eyes. Alec clenched his fists. "Is Castiel yours? Is that why you want me to stop 'looking at him that way'?" he retorted. It was Dean's turn to blush.

"He's my friend, and if you get any closer with those blades of yours I'll rip your damn head off!"

"Dean!" yelled Castiel. "Enough." Dean's hands had balled into fists that were ready to knock Alec off his feet. He listened to Castiel and took a step back.

"Oh, so you just listen?" asked Alec with a smirk. "Guess we know who wears the pants in your relationship." Alec decided to try some of Jace's sass.

Dean eyes gleamed with anger. "That's it you son of a bitch!" Castiel grabbed Dean trying to hold him back. Just then Jace came into the scene and held Alec back.

_IT'S RAINING MEN_

_HALLEJULAH_

_IT'S RAINING MEN_

_AMEN_

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as the music was cranked up so loud that their fighting was lost amongst the ironic song playing. Jace couldn't hold back his laughter, but made sure not to lose his grip on Alec. He nearly fell over he was laughing so hard. Isabelle walked over and stood in between all the boys.

"Alright I've had it! I am _not_ getting kicked out of Magnus' party because of all of your petty jealousy!" Isabelle grabbed Alec and Jace by their ears and dragged them away.

Magnus had finished the spell on Sam and had been laughing for easily ten minutes. Sam was watching Magnus nearly fall out of his chair. He finally got fed up. "What the hell is so damn funny?!"

"The trickster did this! Oh this is great!" Magnus exclaimed and continued to laugh.

Sam let his eyelids fall. "How many drinks have you already had?" Magnus tried to count, but when he ran out of fingers he just shrugged. Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "What did Gabriel do?"

"He put you in another dimension. You actually weren't lying." Magnus sighed from all his laughter. "Dimensions are very vast and they come in all shapes and sizes. What is a book in your world is real here, and what is real to you is a TV show in this world."

"Wait hold up," said Sam in shock. "TV show? We're a show?! Well, that would explain how you know who the trickster is."

Magnus laughed again. "The episode with the porn video! But yes, you're a TV show here. And by the way, you might want to tell your brother that Castiel is gay so he'll grow a pair."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What?" Magnus waved it off.

"Never mind, but we should figure out how to get you guys out of here. It could cause an imbalance or something, I really don't know."

Sam just sighed. _Great. We're stuck in another dimension, and the only person that may be able to figure out how to get us out is so drunk he'll have hangover for a week. _"Well we're fucked."

**Hey there! Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Action Figures

Everyone Loves a Good Book

Chapter 6: Action Figures

Sam returned to the main area of Magnus' loft to see Dean and Castiel awkwardly standing together as the music poured from the speakers at max volume. "Guys!" he shouted to get their attention. When they looked up he was glad he could somehow be heard. "This isn't a trick! We're in another dimension!"

"What? You've got to be kidding! We're stuck like the last time?" yelled Dean, referring to when they were trapped in a dimension where their identities were Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.

"We may not be trapped!" replied Sam. "There's magic in this dimension!"

Castiel raised his voice, "Sam has a point! You have a better chance of getting out this time!"

"Aright step one is getting out of here! I can't hear!" shouted Sam as he made his way to find the shadow hunters and fill them in on the new information.

* * *

Team free will was forced to stay at the institute while they waited for a solution. Dean was ready to march into Magnus apartment, and handle it his way, but Sam managed to convince him that gun point was not the way to convince a warlock to help. Sam was getting restless in his room and decided to explore. He made his way down the hall and took a left. After walking for a while, he found the library. A smile crept onto his face as he walked around. There was something about being surrounded by books that relaxed him under even the most stressful circumstances. As he scanned the bookshelves, he heard the clicking of high heels. _Isabelle_. "I'm not doing anything," he said, "just browsing the collection."

"I just came to let you know that everyone's going to eat soon," said Isabelle. "I knew I'd find you in here."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

Isabelle walked over to him and pulled out a book. She opened it in her arms and scanned the words as she spoke to keep a level head. "I knew I recognized you. Simon, Clary's best friend as you might know, he drabbles on about that show of yours. And sometimes he has on a shirt with you and your brother on it. I didn't believe you at first, but after Magnus confirmed you are from another dimension, it made sense."

"All of that let you know I'd be in the library?" asked Sam with a chuckle. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Funny, smart ass," she replied, "Simon says you're the nerd of the show. Nerds tend to flock to libraries." Sam smiled at her. He remembered reading her description and knew she was bound to be pretty, but the real deal was gorgeous. "What?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing." Isabelle placed the book back on the self and waved for Sam to follow her. He let her lead the way and they ended up in the kitchen with everyone else. His eyes landed on Simon and Clary. Simon looked up from his plate right at Sam and his jaw dropped.

"This wasn't a sick prank?" he asked pointing his fork at Sam.

Clary practically jumped out of her seat and walked over to Sam. She squeezed his biceps and smiled. "Feels like a real person." Sam stood there awkwardly and prayed Dean and Castiel would come in and take the attention away. His prayer was answered when they arrived a moment later.

"Alright where's the food?" asked Dean and he walked in with Castiel following closely behind. Clary nearly screamed and Simon almost fell out of his seat.

"C-C-C-C-Casss!" stuttered Clary with her hand over her heart. Castiel stood in place with a look of utter confusion.

Simon stood in front of Clary and grabbed her shoulders. "Clary, breathe. Breathe, breathe."

"I'm breathing," she replied not taking her eyes of off Castiel. "In my defense I wanted to meet the actors but this, this is like, I can't even."

"I told you they would freak, though Simon's keeping it together better than I thought," said Jace. "He'll probably go home later and hug his action figures."

"Hey!" hissed Simon.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Action figures?" Simon reluctantly nodded his head. "Awesome!" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dean…"

Castiel stood a tad closer to Dean still confused. "I don't understand," he looked at Clary, "why is she reacting that way?"

Dean turned to face Castiel, "Since we're a show, people are apparently big fans. You're probably her favorite character or something, probably wants to bang you."

Clary practically squeaked. "I do not!" she retorted.

"Sure, sweet cheeks," said Dean with an eye roll.

Jace leaned on the counter, "Don't talk to her like that," he said, his golden eyes gleaming with anger. Dean threw his hands in the air.

"If I get told don't 'whatever' said person like that again I'm going to start punching people."

"Oh and we'd all flee because heaven forbid Dean Winchester throw a tantrum. What's the problem? Didn't get enough hugs as a child and now you're grumpy?" A smirk appeared on Jace's lips.

Dean tightened his jaw as he turned his attention to Jace. "Oh look here, we've got another tough guy."

"Okay, enough!" yelled Isabelle. "If blood gets spilled in here, Hodge is going to punch _you_, with a knife. So everyone shut up and eat. And yes, it's takeout, so again shut up." Everyone fell silent, but the heaviest weight was on Sam's shoulders. He knew how this story played out, and he wasn't sure if he should warn everyone Hodge would betray them. He couldn't keep it to himself, but what if there was some type of balance like Magnus had spoken about? With a sigh he pushed it from his mind and started eating.

Dinner conversation was awkward to say the least. Clary and Simon both had about a million different questions, and Castiel was still confused about Clary's outburst. Clary twirled her fork in her fingers. "So this is like 'The French Mistake'. But there's magic in our world so it'll be easier for you to go home."

"'The French Mistake?'" asked Dean with an eyebrow raised. "The titles to this show make absolutely no sense."

"Sometimes they do," replied Clary. "Like the episode titled, 'Do You Believe in Miracles.'" She started to suppress a large grin.

Simon started laughing. "You _screamed_. You almost blew out my eardrums. You should have seen her. She was punching my arm screaming, '_I KNEW IT!'_"

Clary laughed. "Well after _FIVE SEASONS_ someone said it!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, someone said what?" asked Sam. "What part of our lives did this take place?"

Dean started to chuckle. "I'm guessing it was when Sammy finally got laid?" Sam let his eyelids fall and punched Dean in the shoulder. "You hit like a girl."

Clary and Simon were both giggling like Japanese school girls. "No, it was when Castiel destroyed the angel tablet."

It was Dean's turn to look confused. "Then what was 'I KNEW IT!' about?" Clary glanced at Castiel and failed at stopping her wide smile.

"Nothing! Just found out what it was all about." she squealed. When Dean wasn't looking she winked at Castiel. Castiel suddenly realized what she and Simon were more than likely referring to. He felt red spread across his cheeks and he sank down in his seat. Clary sighed. "Anyway, we're all visiting Magnus' apartment tomorrow to get an idea of what we're going to need to do."

"Won't he still have a massive hangover?" asked Sam.

"Doesn't matter," Alec finally spoke, "you need to get home."

"Well aren't you welcoming," said Dean taking another bite of food. "But whatever, he's right."

"We leave first thing tomorrow," said Isabelle. Everyone continued to eat while Clary and Simon exchanged glances and laughed amongst themselves as Castiel sunk further and further down in his chair.

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry it took so long. Summer's been a bit busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun with it. I feel like Clary would be a true fangirl since in the books she reads a lot and is a big geek along with Simon, so I hope she wasn't TOO OC. And I had to make a reference to the season finale since Metatron finally did say what we've been waiting for. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. One last thing, if you enjoyed this, be sure to check out my other work. I just wrote a one-shot about Demon!Dean and Castiel. Thanks so much and I'll see you next time. Bye bye~**


End file.
